My Boyfriend Makes Me Hard to Kill
by IceCreamGurl6455
Summary: Lily Luna Potter never imagined in her wildest dreams what her first year at Hogwarts would be like. With her new friend, Herbert Longbottom, and her cousin, Hugo Weasley, she must face new threats and take her place as Harry Potter's daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the book series "Harry Potter" by JK Rowling, nor will I ever. I do not own any characters or settings you recognize, and I do not profit from this in any way. "My Boyfriend Makes Me Hard to Kill" is a story written by me (IceCreamGurl6455), purely for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others. No part of this story can be duplicated, quoted, or replicated without my permission and proper citation. Thank you for understanding the terms on which this story was and continues to be written. I appreciate your time and thank you in advance for complying by my personal standards, rules, and international laws.

* * *

**Chapter One: Farewells**

If you were next to the Potter Family on September first, 2019, this is what you would hear:

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Lily? Maybe we should send an owl to the headmistress, just in case." (The mom, Ginny)

"Mum, I'll be fine. James and Albus were, I'll bet they won't let me out of their sight." (The daughter, Lily)

"Suuuure we will, you're kidding yourself, Lily." (The red-head boy, James)

"Too right we will, Mum." (The dark-haired boy, Albus)

"Oh, Harry, do you think we should let her go? She's only eleven…" (The mom, again)

"Yes. Who else holds their youngest back when they really want to go to school?"

(The dad, HARRY POTTER!)

They would have gone on if they hadn't been interrupted by another family, the Weasleys.

"Ready to let her go, mate?" said the grinning red-haired Weasley dad, Ron.

Harry forced a smile and said, "As I'll ever be."

Their kids got on the train to Hogwarts, and were off.

The two children, Hugo and Lily, were cousins, wizards, and best friends. And they were embarking on this journey together.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Obviously I own nothing.

This chapter dedicated to everyone who reads and reviews.

Going, going, gone! I was finally going to Hogwarts! And without my parents! Nothing against them, but they _are_ really overprotective. But, anyway, I followed Hugo into an empty compartment, and we talked about what would happen this year. We were in the middle of a discussion about the spells we already knew when a blonde boy, a couple years older than me came in with a red cat, not even bothering to knock.

"Are _you _Harry Potter's daughter?"

Ugh, he sounded like he was congested.

"Yes, I am. My name is Lily. Who are you?" I could tell that he didn't like me very much, but I was trying to be nice.

"Well than, Li-ly, I'll tell you MY name. Scorpius Malfoy. And THIS is from MY father."

Then he spit in my face.

I was shocked. My Daddy had told me about how some purebloods thought they were better than everyone else, but this was just ridiculous!

Then, a brown-haired boy burst into the compartment and yelled, "DON'T YOU **DARE** DO THAT TO HER MALFOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Malfoy just laughed and started punching him. I desperately wanted to do something, anything! Hugo attempted to help my hero, but the huge cat jumped on his face and started clawing at him.

I remembered why I was on the train, and immediately whipped out my wand. "Stupefy!" I cried, pointing towards the cat. He froze and fell over. I then whirled around at Malfoy. "Immobilus!" I shouted. He froze, unable to move until the spell wore off. The boy, panting, looked up. His face had a gash on the side. I got a good look at Hugo before they pulled Malfoy and his cat into the corridor. It was covered in tiny cuts. I felt bad, because Malfoy tried to attack me, but as they defended me, They got hurt for it. When they came back, I said, "Thank you so much for helping me and Hugo. What's your name?"

He smiled and answered. "Herbert Longottom."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I would love to buy Harry Potter and characters, but I don't have enough money. Sorry!

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my friends: Kristi, Jessa, Livvie, Erica, Gellie, Anna, Jazzy, Lauren, Hanna, Makaykay and, of course, Jen P. You guys are the best!

**Chapter Three: The **

I stared at him in amazement. I vaguely remembered Mum and Dad saying something about Neville…I mean, _Professor_ Longbottom having a son about my age but I never expected he would be going to Hogwarts, his DAD would be teaching him herbology! Anyway, He had PERFECT English, and I bet my muggle teacher Mrs. Reed would have been proud to have him in her class. And she corrected everybody!

But anyway, he continued the conversation, "Lily, that spellwork was amazing! Stunning spells are N.E.W.T. level magic, and you haven't stepped inside Hogwarts yet! You have amazing magical capabilities! And Hugo! What bravery! You are almost definitely a Gryffindor! Of course, no one can tell for sure until you get sorted. For instance, my father had everyone in his family tell him that he would be a Hufflepuff, and then he was sorted into Gryffindor! You may be sorted into Ravenclaw, though, Lily. You are incredibly gifted!"

"Oh, I've been reading my parents' old spellbooks, that's all, really. I've had two years to practice, and my parents are always there to lend an extra hand. Not to mention, my cousin Victoire and my Aunt Hermione are two of the cleverest witches I've ever met."

It seemed like I was always the center of attention, so in response, I pushed the spotlight off on someone else 99% of the time.

Herbert whistled. "Wow! Pretty, Smart AND modest! Can't get much better than that!"

I blushed. Hugo said in a mock-stern tone, "You wouldn't be flirting with my cousin, now would you?"

Herbert answered, "Yes, I do believe that's what it's called!"

"Just do her a favor…" started Hugo. "Of course!" answered Herbert.

"...Leave her single until Christmas. No other guys have even seen her yet!" Hugo could barely get out the words for laughing, and as he finished, me and Herbert joined in. About twenty minutes later, we finally got back to a normal conversation. It was pretty uneventful until we got onto the subject of what the best class would be.

"I think Charms and Transfiguration will be the best, at least, that's what I'm looking forward to the most." It was true! I was actually looking forward to the hardest classes Hogwarts offered to first years. Hugo started laughing. "Wow! Hahahahahahaha! The best class will always be FLYING LESSONS!"

"You'd laugh at me if I told you what I'm looking forward to the most." Herbert looked down, as if he was embarrassed.

"You know we wouldn't do such a thing, Herbert!" I answered, shocked.

"Well…have your parents told you anything about how by dad did in school?" He seemed a little unsure of himself.

Me and Hugo nodded.

"Well, as you know, his best class was herbology, and his worst was potions. Well, I-I want to see how good I am with potions. I got first in a muggle competition for chemistry, muggle potions."

"That's great, Herbert! I mean, if you do good, your dad will be so proud of you!" I was amazed. He was afraid to tell us _that_? But then he went on.

"Yeah, that's the problem! I don't want him to feel like I'm smarter than he ever was. Potions is a really touchy subject at our house, because of Professor Snape."

I knew I had to comfort him. "RELAX! Just hope that someone gets poisoned or something, and that you save them. If you don't there's always time-turners!

He half smiled. "Yeah, I guess so."

Just then, the train came to a stop. We had made it to Hogwarts at last! And I had a new friend before school even started! Lucky me…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Ok, when I started writing my fanfics, I promised myself I wouldn't have a chapter devoted to an authors note (A/N) but I felt I owed everyone this explanation of why I haven't updated in a while and I didn't feel like using my profile for a one-time blog.

In case you didn't know, I am OBSESSED with Harry Potter and anything that has anything about or resembling it. In the United States, the special midnight premiere of the sixth movie, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, is tonight, so I've been getting ready for it (rereading the books for the 21st and 22nd times, sending out countless emails to everyone on my buddy list, looking on , etc.), and haven't had much time to start writing more chapters of my fanfics. I already know what will happen, but I have to devote hours to thinking of exact dialog for the characters. I will probably start publishing more chapters around the 25th, but the latest they'll come out is the 30th. Sorry about the wait, but if you can't wait, here are some great fanfics I've read that should satisfy you until I come back on-

Esperanza Rising:

Fifteen Candles by prettyinpinkgal

Harry Potter:

Harry Potter Happily Ever After by PotterFanSteve

Harry Potter The New Marauders by PotterFanSteve

Reading the Philosophers Stone by jlmill9

Reading the Chamber of Secrets by jlmill9

Reading the Prisoner of Azkaban by jlmill9

Reading the Goblet of Fire by jlmill9

Reading the Order of the Phoenix by jlmill9

Reading the Half-Blood Prince by jlmill9

Reading the Deathly Hallows by jlmill9

Erasing the Future by Moxterminator

Games are Afoot by Grumpy Grizzly

If you finish all of those, you're an even faster reader than me, so congratulations.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful dogs, Blue and Panda. I will always love you.

Disclaimer: I honestly want to own the whole Harry Potter rights and franchise so I could help turn this economy around, plus have the added bonus of meeting the amazing cast. Downside? I could never raise a quarter of how much that costs in my lifetime.

Verdict- It's never gonna happen. Darn it.

Chapter 4: Amazed

Me, Hugo, and Herbert quickly got changed into our Hogwarts robes. When I got off the train and into Hogsmeade, I immediately saw Hagrid. He's not exactly hard to find! "Hello, Hagrid! Nice to see you!" Hugo had evidently gotten off behind me. Hagrid looked at us and I waved. He smiled and said, "Why hello, Hugo! I see yeh've got Lily with you, good, good. So, this must be Neville's boy, eh?"

I could tell Herbert was a little taken aback at being addressed by Hagrid. Still, he answered. "Yes, I'm Herbert Longbottom. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hagrid"

I was relieved. Herbert was polite (as usual) to Hagrid, but still had wide eyes at his ginormous height. Hagrid obviously had noticed this, since he chuckled. Don' worry, I won' bite. An' its just plain ol' Hagrid for me. None o' that formal names for me! So Herbert, I haven't seen you since you was a little-un'! Is that mother o' yours done writin' those cookin' books of hers? I kno' you've bin tourin' the all of Britain with her fir years!"

"No, Hagrid, she's still traveling, but I had the opportunity of going to Hogwarts this year, and I wouldn't miss this for anything! I'm really excited about learning more spells and getting to see my dad more."

Listening to Herbert and Hagrid made me realize why we had never seen Herbert with Neville. He had been with his mom! Mrs. Hannah Longbottom, barmistress of the Leaky Cauldron and wife to Neville, had started writing a book before Herbert was born. Now, 12 years later, She was a multi-millionaire and had 15 magical recipe books published. I guess Herbert tagged along. I mean, it's only natural for Herbert to stay with her than be baby-sat by Professor McGonagall! But I kinda feel bad for Herbert. I mean, that seems like a pretty lonely life!

I stopped abruptly. I had been thinking so intently that I hadn't realized I was walking. But I was at the lake's shore. I got into a boat with Hugo, Herbert, and another girl. But in another boat, there was a boy who looked as sour as spoiled milk, but this boy had a scar across his face longer than my wand. It made me shiver violently, which didn't go unnoticed by the other girl. "Are you okay?" She seemed a little worried about me. I smiled a little bit. "I' fine, thanks for asking. It's just a little chilly. By the way, My name is Lily. What's yours?" I knew I had made up a feeble excuse, but I couldn't tell her the real reason- I didn't want to come off sounding like a complete chicken! This girl seemed nice to be my first friend at Hogwarts. I know I already had Hugo and Herbert, But I technically met Herbert on the train, and Hugo's my cousin. Plus…they're boys. I'm not knocking boys, but I don't want a complete repeat of Aunt Hermione's early social life.

From what I understand, when she came she was a friendless social outcast, not to mention a know-it-all, then, after two months, she finally makes two friends, both of which were boys, none of which she could relate to. She was from then on the brains of the operation. She even did their homework, but only because they were to thick to pay attention in class (and on the rare occasion they did, they didn't retain any information).

She then could not confide any thing in either of them while growing up, they were incredibly immature. And while all this was going on, she was slowly falling in love with one of them- Uncle Ron. But she watched both of them, her best mates, fall in love with girls, and endured the pain of watching the boy she loved forget about her….

And then, EVERYTHING WORKED OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR!

A not-so-perfect love story.

Now I know this will turn out differently-I'm smart enough to get by, Herbert seems brilliant, and Hugo is a typical teenage boy- only caring about food and girls. Maybe we'll have to find someone else. Preferably a girl. Me and Aunt Hermione have one more thing in common- we both want our stories to have happy ending. My aunt found hers, I hope I'll find mine soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! Do you remember this fanfic? Life has just been sooooo busy for me, so I'm giving you an extra long chapter to make up for it. Thanks for encouraging me to write this! Oh, and if you read this, ****PLEASE REVIEW****! It can be very disappointing to see my 500+ hits, and only 5 reviews. If you can take the time to read a fanfic, you can take the time to review. Also, please tell me what you're looking forward to seeing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything- not even the last names. I used the phone book to randomly pick them.**

The boats stopped. Face white, neck sweaty, palms clammy, and body shaking, it occurred to me that this could be the first scene of my fairy tale, or it could be the worst day of my life. I told myself to act brave, and remember that Daddy's Professor Snape was a Slytherin, and he was the bravest man Daddy knew, plus Al was named after him. Then I remembered that Mom said he was horribly mean, and Uncle Ron called him something…what was it? Blitch? Gritch? I don't know, but what ever it was, it must have been bad, because Mom got mad, Daddy silenced him, and Aunt Hermione started yelling and hitting him with her copy of the Daily Prophet. After a couple minutes, Daddy silenced her, too.

Funny that just imagining a typical Saturday afternoon at our house gives me the strength I was looking for. BANG! A noise that makes my eardrums throb jerks me out of my thoughts. I look over and see that it's just Hagrid, pounding on the poor Hogwarts' doors. They are creaking and groaning, probably to the breaking point, so I close my eyes, but I don't hear them come off, I hear another voice. "Blimey, Hagrid, Minerva was calling for you to come in! The whole school's heard you!"

Hagrid grinned sheepishly. "Well, sorry, I didn' kno'! Okay, then, Budge along, Firs' years. This is Professor Macmillian. He'll be bein' your Transfiguration teacher... "

I must confess, I wasn't really listening to Hagrid at this point. I was looking around in amazement at the castle I would have the privilege of calling home for the next 7 years. And I really liked it.

________________________________________________________________________

We were led into the room straight ahead. To our left, there was a statue of Olmad the Outlandish, and to the right, a staircase. Professor Macmillian pushed open the doors. There was a long table with adults directly in front of us, which I assumed to be the staff table. We were walking in the middle of four tables, each with about 75 kids. Directly in front of us was a wooden stool with a tattered old hat on it. We all had gathered around it when a flap on the side opened up and started to sing.

_Hogwarts, so majestic_

_has stood proud and tall,_

_for over a millennium_

_I've seen these hallowed halls._

_It started out with four best friends,_

_brighter than the rest._

_But in the many years to come_

_they'd be put to the test._

_Godric Gryffindor, the bravest,_

_a true gentleman_

_a very righteous person,_

_stood out even then._

_Rowena Ravenclaw,_

_logic that can't be beat,_

_had a diadem so powerful,_

_it matched all that she's meet._

_Salazar Slytherin,_

_smooth and undaunting,_

_had a select few,_

_for the house the Baron's haunting._

_Helga Hufflepuff,_

_sweet and caring,_

_took care of all,_

_her house is worth sharing._

_They worked in harmony,_

_everything was fine,_

_then an unexpected fight,_

_left us all in a bind._

_Slytherin said only_

_purest blood ever should,_

_be let into the school, unlike_

_the others said they could._

_The others disagreed,_

_and said it wasn't true._

_So Slytherin left,_

_the others were so blue._

_So there you go, that's the end,_

_Now just put me on._

_I promise I won't hurt you,_

_just tell where you belong._

We all clapped. Then, Professor Macmillian made a list appear out of nowhere, and he read name off of it. I had butterflies in my stomach.

"Avramovski, Olivia."

A pudgy girl with dirty blonde braids trotted, shaking, up to the stool. She tried, and failed, to act nonchalant; the hat hesitated, and then shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boerner, Sophie."

Sophie was a tiny black-haired girl who was hyperventilating. When the hat called out her house (RAVENCLAW!), she was visibly relieved.

"Burkes, Candy" was a Gryffindor.

"Cozza, Nia." "GRYFFINDOR"

"Crafe, Arianna" "RAVENCLAW!"

"Exley, Frank." "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Gates, Emma." "GRYFFINDOR"

"Geill, Horace." "SLYTHERIN!"

"Goyle, Di." "RAVENCLAW!"

"Goyle, Mhiao."

Mhiao was the boy who had given me shivers in the boats. I had no doubts about where he was headed. "SLYTHERIN!" No surprises there!

"Hart, Liliana." "SLYTHERIN!"

"Heit, Sam." "RAVENCLAW"

"Holsbede, Robert." "RAVENCLAW"

"Jamula, Tammy." "RAVENCLAW"

"Kanzic, Jen." "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Krum, Bertha." "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Lesky, Shane." "SLYTHERIN!"

"Longbottom, Herbert."

Herbert was the first person I knew who was sorted. He looked confident, but I knew he was nervous. He put the hat on, and started talking to it. He was there for about thirty seconds before the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" Herbert looked very happy as he ran off to the Gryffindor table. Professor Macmillian called out the next name:

"Lopiccolo, William."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Girl after him, "Messina, Cozette," was the girl who was in the boat with me. She looked terrified, so I gave her a thumbs up. She seemed to relax a little, then, when the hat touched her head, she squeezed her eyes tight. "GRYFFINDOR!" I clapped loudly for her. I knew she was nice.

"Nizio, Ashley." "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Novitski, Mike." "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Olkno, Spencer." "RAVENCLAW"

"Placido, Maria." "SLYTHERIN!"

"Potter, Lily." It was me. I made my way to the front and put on the hat. "Oh, a Potter! I always liked your father. And you take after him. But you still have your mother's feistiness. Brilliant mind, absolutely brilliant, let's see, brave too. Where should you go? Any suggestions?" I thought for a moment, and then told it, "Well, as far as houses go, I'd say that all of them have certain qualities I can see in myself, but I think Gryffindor or Ravenclaw would be best. I know Herbert and Cozette, who both are in Gryffindor, so that's my choice. Could you please put my cousin, Hugo Weasley, in the house I'm in? He really needs me." The hat replied, "Interesting, well, then I guess you're the newest GRYFFINDOR!" I was so relieved as I left to join Herbert and Cozette.

"Reynolds, Jolita."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Rivera, Alberto."

"RAVENCLAW"

'Scamander, Emma."

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Scamander, Posy."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Smith, Ben."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Streber, Brian."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Trinde, Cody."

"RAVENCLAW"

"Turnbull, Bruce."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Uhley, Lisa."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Valenti, Mark."

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Weasley, Hugo."

Hugo was green. Bright green. He looked like he was gonna hurl. The minute the hat touch his head, It yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" We did it! I was in the same house as all the people I knew (except Malfoy!): Hugo, Herbert, Cozette, James, Al, Victoire, Fred, Roxann and Rose!

Yuells, Anthony."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Zabini, Coleen."

"RAVENCLAW"

"Zalweski, Bill."

"GRYFFINDOR"

As Bill ran toward our table, Professor Macmillian left with the sorting hat and stool. Professor McGonagall stood up at said, "A couple reminders to everyone before the feast: The Forbidden Forest is what it's name implys- FORBIDDEN, absolutely no magic in the corridors, and all pranks and merchandise from Weasley's Wizards Wheezes are banned. Any pranksters will serve detention cleaning the castle every other day for a month. That said, have a good year!"

________________________________________________________________________

We all ate until we were stuffed, then followed my cousin Victoire to the common room, conveniently located on the seventh floor. I made a mental note of all the directions:left, left, right, straight, straight, straight, right, right, straight, dead end in front of fat lady, then tell her the password: Bugbear Onikads. I raced up to my dormitory to go to sleep: tomorrow started lessons. I still couldn't believe my luck, and I felt that I was ready for anything anyone could do to me.


	7. Chapter 7

Lamentable, pero no poseo a Harry Potter.

Dedicated to My sister, Jena.

My Boyfriend Makes Me Hard To Kill

Chapter 7

Today was _not_ going as I had hoped. I mean, the kids were nice enough, and the classes were easy, but everyone kept staring at me. I guess they didn't think I could hear their whispers. That didn't really help me adjust to Hogwarts. The hardest part was when I saw the tiny golden plaque with Daddy's name on it. It was on the outside of the Great Hall, and I had somehow missed it last night. It read:

_In this hall on 1997 May 2, Harry Potter faced Lord Voldemort_

_in battle for the sixth and final time. He sacrificed himself for _

_the world, but in the end came back to stop Lord Voldemort and_

_his followers for good. The list of people who lost their lives, _

_helping Harry's cause in the Battle of Hogwarts:_

_Leila Bones_

_ Lavender Brown_

_Brian Cox_

_Colin Creevey_

_Anna Fry_

_Tamara Johnston _

_Madeleine Kelly_

_Nymphadora Tonks Lupin_

_Remus Lupin_

_ Severus Snape_

_ Fred Weasley_

_Emile Wrud_

_And Many Unidentified martyrs._

_These are the people who are responsible for your freedom today._

_Thank you to all survivors._

This was the most I had ever heard about the Battle of Hogwarts. My parents and relatives never liked to talk about what had happened because it brought back bad memories. Now I knew why: Uncle Fred had died here. I'll never ask again.

After breakfast, we started Charms. Professor Flitwick introduced himself and told us what he expected: that everyone try their hardest. That was about it.

Next was Herbology with Neville. When I saw him, I waved and he waved back he explained what herbology was, asked if we had our books, stuff like that. But since he already knew me, he treated me like a person, not a figurehead. And I really like that.

Third was Transfiguration. Professor Macmillan let us know right away that it was a no nonsense class. He told us that he was strict and if we paid attention and listened well, we would be able to get through Transfiguration at Hogwarts without too much difficultly. I knew that I'd have to work for Transfiguration, and that it wasn't just memorizing the textbook. That made it a little harder, since Memorizing was what I had been doing since James had come home for the summer holidays after his first year. But I thought OWL year would be hard, but I guess I didn't think of the other ones that way.

When Professor Macmillan said class was over, Hugo jumped out of his chair and screamed, "Yes! FINALLY IT'S LUNCHTIME!" Everyone was silent, our eyes darting back and forth from Hugo to Professor Macmillan. Hugo's face was turning from white to grey to green at an alarming rate. Professor Macmillan's face was turning red, then purple. We all cringed.

Then, surprisingly, he laughed. "What a resemblance to his father! Exactly the same! Exists only to eat, respect only for the headmistress. Classic! You may go to lunch, everyone, but remember—though the lunches may be amazing, you come here to learn. I still have to report you, Weasley," he said. But he was smiling.

We all left for lunch, laughing and giving Hugo a hard time. Somehow, the house elves knew exactly what we needed—cold sandwiches and lemonade—to remind us of summer lunches at home. I ate until I was full and waited for the boys to finish. Hugo was still complaining that he was hungry while we walked up the long, winding staircase to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

We took our seats in the third row and waited for the professor to come in. He opened the door with a bang, scattering the gossiping Hufflepuff girls in front of him. He talked with a goofy southern twang: "Hey y'all. I'm your teacher, Mr. Brown. We're gonna have a humdinger of a year!" He then explained that he had transferred from his Louisiana home to teach at the greatest magic school of all time —Hogwarts. He would tell us all he knew, and he encouraged us to participate in class discussions to further enhance our learning experience. I swear, he got through to everyone! Even Hugo, who had planned to eat some more, was listening with rapt attention. I smiled; it takes a new guy to shape him up.

When we got up to go, Hugo looked at the sandwiches in his bag and yelped. Herbert was quick to ask, "Hugo, what's wrong?"

"I—I think I paid attention to that guy! NOOOO! _Why must this happen to me?_" We started cracking up. Hugo didn't get it. "What did I say? C'mon guys, stop being so mean!" he whined.

We were still laughing at Hugo's apparent naïveness as we made our way to History of Magic. Impressed as I was with Professor Binns' entry, I all but fell asleep as he went into the finer details of the first goblin war. Before I knew it, Hugo's alarm clock went off and the whole class was glaring at us.

Dinner was served at 6:30 sharp, as the clock tower bell tolled. There was little time to talk as the mouthwatering steak was served, and, predictably, devoured. We trudged off to the Gryffindor Tower to put away our books and get a little more settled in. (We had an hour to kill before Astronomy.) I shared the room with Cozette and four other girls: Candy Burkes, Nia Cozza, and the two Emmas (Scamander and Gates). My bed was the closest to the window with…my mom's owl pecking at it! I got the letter off of Velma and excitedly read it:

Lily,

How's school? I hope it's wonderful, did you make any friends yet? How were your classes? Please, if the truth hurts, lie. Tomorrow, at breakfast, you will be receiving a similar owl from your father, so don't respond to mine directly. I hope you've inherited your father's talent for codes, because if he knew what I'm telling you, we'd both be toast, or worse—have a constant Auror guard around us.

Kingsley sent me a letter informing me of recent activity regarding Death Eaters and their descendants. Already there have been disappearances. Your Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron have already been informed, as well as Luna, Neville, your father, and any surviving members of the Order of the Phoenix. But there aren't many of us left. Tell only Rose and Hugo about this, and show this letter to Professor McGonagall immediately. There are some memories that she may find useful; they are attached to Velma. _Please_ be careful! One can never walk with too much caution in times like these.

All my love,

XOXOXO,

Mum

I could only sputter in disbelief.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling…

I do not own Understanding by Evanescence.

My Boyfriend Makes Me Hard To Kill

Chapter Eight

I rushed to the third year girls' dormitory and pounded on the door. A half awake Rose opened the door, yawning. I pulled her into the empty common room, held my wand in front of her face, and muttered, "Aguamenti". When the cold water splattered on her face, she sat bolt upright and started cursing.

"Merlin, Lily! What in Dumbledore's name was that for?" she sputtered, wiping her face.

"Shhhhhhhh, not so loud," I whispered, silencing her. She stopped struggling and looked me straight in the eye.

"Give me my voice back now or I will hex you so badly you'll wish Voldemort had found you," was the threat Rose mouthed. I quickly muttered the counter curse. "That's better. I wasn't kidding, you know I can't stand not being able to talk!" she said silently.

"I had to show you this, I got it from my mom five minutes ago, she said to show you, Hugo, and McGonagall." Rose grabbed the paper and read it in twenty seconds.

"Is this true?" She was really concerned.

"You don't trust my mother?"

"You're being silly, 'course I trust Aunt Ginny. But it may be forged…"

"Velma dropped it off. I would know her anywhere. It's legit."

"Then I guess we need to see McGonagall…"

)))))#####*****$$$$$!^^^^^&&&&&(((((

"I'm sorry girls, but there's simply nothing I can do!" Professor McGonagall was wringing her hands. "The Order of the Phoenix died along with Dumbledore. We cannot fight, most of our members are too young—"

"Then recruit new ones. Dumbledore would have done it!" Rose yelled.

"Miss Weasley, I—"

"Professor McGonagall, with all due respect, if we don't act now, people are going to die. Would you like that on your conscience?" McGonagall sighed and cradled her head in her hands.

"What do you want me to do about it, Miss Weasley? Send all the students home? Tell them not to worry, there's only someone worse than Voldemort out there? As in the last war, some students will be on the dark side. Would you like to alert them that we know? And that we're scared?"

"I—no, Professor. I didn't think about it that way." Rose's face was bright red.

"Now that that's settled, Lily, didn't your mother say something about memories?"

I nodded. "Yeah," I said, fumbling for the vials. "Here they are." I handed all three over to her.

"We need to see these. Together." McGonagall led us to an old stone cauldron, which she poured the memories into. "Come in, girls." Together, we cautiously dipped our heads in the memories.

Suddenly, we were flying through a whirlwind of colors, and for a split second, I saw Voldemort leering at me. Then, I fell, hard, onto the ground. I saw Daddy talking to Dumbledore's portrait…

)))))#####*****$$$$$!^^^^^&&&&&(((((

After the memories, I fell right asleep and started dreaming…

_The girl was dressed in a black cloak. "Please don't! __**Please**__!" Mhiao, Scorpius, and a dark haired lady Mommy's age were laughing. The girl was screaming in pain. They were using spells to make her hurt. She was so pretty, but they were torturing her. She looked me straight in the eye and said, "__**Succurro , commodo I'll effrego , commodo , servo mihi , misericordia mihi have misericordia , commodo succurro mihi! Servo James he's in perturbo they'll iuguolo him, commodo don't operor is!**__" I didn't know Latin, but I understood. They were killing her, and James in trouble. She screamed again and said, "__**Commodo don't contemno mihi! Quoniam I'll intereo si vos operor.**__" "__**Please don't hate me! Because I'll die if you do.**__" I was whisked away from her and brought to a train station. King's Cross. Dumbledore was there, smiling kindly at me. I tried to talk, and ask what it all meant, but no words came. He looked at me with his piercing eyes and spoke: "__**You **__**hold the answers deep within your own mind. Consciously, you've forgotten it. That's the way the human mind works. Whenever something is too unpleasant, too shameful for us to entertain, we reject it. We erase it from our memories. But the imprint is always there…**__" He leaned in closer to me. "__**We're supposed to try and be real… and that is real**__.__" As I started to wake up, he said, "The imprint is always there. Nothing is ever really forgotten." Then, he blew away like dust…_

)))))#####*****$$$$$!^^^^^&&&&&(((((

Then I woke up. Out of all the weird dreams I've had, that one takes the cake.

)))))#####*****$$$$$!^^^^^&&&&&(((((

Please review, everyone, today's my birthday!

~IceCreamGurl6455


	9. Chapter 9

I stumbled down to the Great Hall with apprehension. Where was the girl being kept? Who had her? _How could I help her? _Hugo stopped me on the fourth stair from the bottom.

"Lily, I called y—what happened?" he asked in awe.

"Not in the mood, right now, Hugo. Yes, I am aware that I probably look like total rubbish right now, but I cannot afford to care. I need to find James, will you help me?"

"Sure, little cousin," he smirked.

"Two hours, Hugo. _**Two hours**_, and the rest of my life you endlessly flaunt the damn fact," I said absentmindedly, opening random broom cupboards and classrooms. Peeves met her at the edge of the seventh floor. "Hullo, Master Peeves," I said hurriedly.

He tipped his hat to her. "Good day, Miss Lily. And you, Weasely Peasely?"

"My name's Hugo," he grumbled with a stony face.

"Yes, but you see, I find that names in themselves get tiresome after a thought, so I make it my personal goal to treat each student at Hogwarts to their own, personal nickname. Why, your father's nickname was 'Gingerino', and your mother's was 'Kiako'. Individuality, in itself, I have found, is priceless," he finished with a flourish.

"You call Lily by her name," Hugo complained.

Peeves looked over at yours truly and winked. "She's a special case," he said mysteriously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" my confused cousin yelled. His face was red. Peeves, in all his annoying glory, pretended to zip up his lips.

My history with Peeves was, if anything, interesting. I had caught a few glimpses of him on the (albeit rare) visits to the castle before my eleventh birthday, but I never spoke to him. My mom _**and **_dad had warned me about him, and I listened. On the last day of summer, my uncle George had come to visit me. He gave me some pranks—and some great advice. "Don't hang around any upperclassmen except your family and the ones they trust," he had said. "They'll either prank you or use you. Also, don't eat anything anyone but the house-elves give you." Then, checking to make sure no one was listening, he handed over his most prized possession—the Marauder's Map. I stared at him in awe. "Your cousins and brothers get on good enough without it," he explained.

"But what about what Daddy says?" I asked curiously.

"What your dad says is rubbish because I'm older than him and I say that you deserve it," he grinned. "This is sort of a 'survival tactic' for Hogwarts, okay?"

I nodded, not so sure what he was getting at.

"Listen, Lily. Your new favorite statement is: 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' Your new life-saver is called 'Mischief managed!' Got it?"

"Got it," I whispered. "Uncle George?" I asked.

"Yuh-huh?" he answered.

"How did the map start?" I said.

"Actually, your grandpa Potter helped make it."

"Really?" I gasped.

"Yep. Along with grandpa Sirius and Teddy's dad."

"Wow!" I said, amazed. Who knew?

"They called themselves the Marauders, and they loved pulling pranks, just like James and George do."

"That's cool."

"Have I ever told you about Peeves?" He asked, with a twinkle in his eye.

"No," I said slowly, "But Mummy and Daddy have…"

"Well, let me tell you something. Peeves only listened to three people: Professor Dumbledore, Uncle Fred, and me. I have a feeling that if you're kind to him, like you are to everyone else, he'll listen to you, too."

"Really?" I said, lighting up. "That's wonderful!"

"Lily? Uncle George?" said a voice form the hall. Rose walked in, and I quickly hid the parchment.

"Stop scaring her, Uncle George," she teased. She turned to me and said, "Don't worry, Lily, you'll do fine. Oh, and Mum says it's time for dinner. Turkey wraps and veggie rolls!" she beamed, going back downstairs.

"Hold onto that, okay?" he winked.

"Okay, Uncle George," I said. "Race ya!" I screamed, giggling. I think he let me win. He was right: Peeves _did_ listen to me, and we already had a good relationship by the time I got to Hogwarts.

"Peeves, could you find out something for me?"

"Sure, Lils!" he said, bowing with a flourish.

"Find out who James's girlfriend is, and make sure she stays in the castle, okay?"

"Aye, aye, Cap't!" he shouted before cackling and zooming off.

Hugo stared at me. "You're weird, you know that?" He shook his head and ran off to eat while there was still food. I met Rose in the Room of Requirement and we thought over some plans… Then Malfoy and Mhiao walked in, and they weren't happy.


End file.
